


Baking Cookies and Making Christmas

by super_heroine_addict



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holiday Fic Exchange, baking together, winterprincess holiday exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_heroine_addict/pseuds/super_heroine_addict
Summary: For the Winterprincess Holiday Fic Exchange 2019. Prompt: Baking Christmas Treats.Shuri unexpectedly shows up at Avengers Compound for a real American holiday season and decides she just has to make Christmas cookies. Naturally, Bucky is there to help.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Baking Cookies and Making Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetCrazy_DramaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCrazy_DramaQueen/gifts).



“You’re really doing this?” Bucky asked from his spot leaning against the wall, watching Shuri try and stack ingredients in the pantry while consulting her smartphone. 

“I told you, I wanted a proper American Christmas. Christmas treats are part of that proper American tradition. Now where is the molasses?”

“Top shelf. But Princess, you don’t know how to make Christmas treats.” Bucky pointed even as she stretched up trying to reach the top shelf. Chuckling, he pushed off the wall and followed her into the pantry, reaching above her to grab the jar. He felt her stiffen and give up, dropping her arm to her side. When he came back down she’d turned so they were facing each other, with barely an ounce of space between us, his face leaning towards her so his hair brushed both their cheeks. 

“I am a genius scientist, physicist, engineer; and I have a recipe. I think I can handle a few basic cookies.” Shuri smirked and grabbed the molasses from his hand before slipping out from between him and the wall. Bucky turned to watch her go. “It’s not that easy Princess.”

“You just watch me, White Wolf.” she responded. 

“I give you thirty minutes”

The princess of Wakanda had shown up at Avengers Compound without warning on Christmas Eve. Bucky had run into her mid-explanation in the common room, arms full of presents and Sam trailing her with a duffle. “-and normally I would be thrilled to help with the wedding plans but they were just dragging on forever and I needed a break. So when Banner mentioned you had a new quantum field generator and people staying over for the holidays, I thought I’d surprise you- oh, White Wolf!” she exclaimed as she practically walked into him. 

“Hey, Shuri.” he relieved the presents from her arms without even thinking about it. “These under the tree?”

“Yes, please. Anyway,” she turned back to her now captive audience, “I’ve never had a real Christmas, or Hanukkah, and New Year’s Eve is so different in the rest of the world then Wakanda, so I’m here for an authentic holiday season. 

“Well we’re happy to have you.” Laura stepped forward to hug her. “I’ll get you set up in a guest room.” 

After several more greetings, Shuri had been swept away to play with the Barton children, eat latkes with Wanda, and hang the star on the tree with Sam. It was late by the time she decided she absolutely had to make Christmas cookies, and Bucky was the only one left to follow her into the kitchen.

In the end, it took twenty minutes.

“I give up. This is not cookie. I’m not sure what this is, but it’s not gingerbread.” she looked at Bucky in defeat.

“Oh I’m sorry, can the genius not figure out this problem?” he teased.

“Don’t act so smug, White Wolf, I’d like to see you do any better.” she flicked a piece of the sticky batter off her hand at him. His eyes lit up with the challenge.

“Well in that case, make room Princess. I’ll show you how it’s done.” he walked around the counter to stand beside her, reaching for the flour. “To start, if you don’t have enough flour to soak up the molasses, the batter won’t chill, and then it will be too sticky to roll out.” he started beating the ingredients together. He was busy mixing when he looked up to see Shuri staring at him. “What?”

“Do you actually know how to do all this?” she asked.

“I’m doing it aren’t I?” 

“How do you know how to bake? I thought men in the Forties left all the housework to women?”

“Yeah, some men did. But my dad was a factory worker, and I had five little siblings so, someone had to help my mom, especially around Christmas time. So I happen to be an expert at baking Christmas cookies.”

“And you let me just make a mess of things while you were standing right there?” Shuri exclaimed incredulously. 

“I wanted to see how the genius scientist fared against some Christmas cookies. Besides,” he brushed some hair from her face, incidentally smearing some sugar on her face, which she giggled at, “you’re cute when you get frustrated.”

“Well, it turns out you’re cute when you’re showing me up. Not that it will ever happen again.” she moved to push a stray strand of hair behind his ear, purposely smudging flour on his cheek. He smiled back at her.

“Alright, you want some Christmas cookies, we might as well go all out. Go grab some more sugar, flour, and eggs; we’re having a Christmas cookie extravaganza.”

Several hours later, the kitchen smelled like cinnamon and sugar, and the counters were covered with trays of gingerbread men, sugar cookies, snickerdoodles, and naturally, chocolate chip cookies. Bucky and Shuri sat shoulder to shoulder, armed with icing and sprinkles as they decorated the gingerbread.

“So, what was your favorite part about Christmas, back in the old days?” Shuri asked as she put some familiar red wings on one of the gingerbread men.

“Uh, not being asked that question like I’m someone’s ninety year old grandpa.” He responded while decorating another with a distinctive red hourglass.

“Okay, but seriously?”

Bucky thought about it for a second. “Probably just the feeling of the season. It was always colder than hell and the snow made a mess, but the city got nicer for a few days. People would help people, family would come into town, and on Christmas day we’d be with everyone we loved. Steve and his mom would come over for Christmas dinner, and afterwards we’d go out to see the lights, listen to carolers, all the classic stuff.”

Shuri tilted her head, watching him from the corner of her eye. “Do you miss your family?”

“Yeah, of course.” Bucky replied instantly. Shuri’s hand stilled over their gingerbread-Hawkeye. “But I mean, I know what happened to me was crazy and impossible, and yet I’m here anyway. In this life and time, and I’m here to stay. So I don’t really mind missing them. They’re part of my old life and I know I’ll see them all again eventually- but I don’t want my missing them to keep me from living my new one.”

When Shuri didn’t answer right away, he turned to find her watching him intently. Some red icing stained her cheek, and there was sugar that sparkled caught in her hair. 

“What’s going on Princess?” His question was answered by Shuri firmly pressing her lips to his. His hand instantly went to cradle her face, deepening the kiss and holding her close even when she pulled away. “What was that for?” he breathed.

“I’m just happy you’re in my life, Bucky.” she replied. 

“Wow. You must have really wanted those Christmas cookies.” he laughed, and she laughed with him. 

“What do you say we put the cookies and way and get to bed? We don’t want to miss Christmas morning. I hear there will be presents.” He teased, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. 

“Mmm, do you think Santa will come?” she teased back, following after him.

They wrapped the cookies and half-heartedly cleaned the kitchen before agreeing to leave it until morning and get some sleep. As they left the kitchen, Bucky paused when turning off the lights to catch Shuri by the waist, spinning her to face him.

“Hey Shuri?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not going to sleep in the guest room, are you?” Shuri smiled.

“No, Bucky. I am not sleeping in the guest room.”

“Good” he said, and flicked off the lights.


End file.
